


梦游仙境

by DY_21bbit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DY_21bbit/pseuds/DY_21bbit
Kudos: 1





	梦游仙境

-  
我的大脑空白，只能想到起承转合。  
李永钦的吻顺着脖颈下滑至我的脖颈，清脆的摩擦发出的亲吻声使我迷糊不清的心蒙上一层雾。  
我牙缝里轻飘飘的喘息溜进衬衫的贴合缝隙，他的双手潜入进去。  
也许是方才回家的路上太过寒冷，他的手冰凉，刺激了我的皮肤敏感，我下意识地推开了他的手。  
李永钦便没了下一步。  
意料之外的他是在尊重我的前提下进行的男女欢愉，我抬头，落进他的瞳孔里。  
吻了上去。  
我坐在冰凉的大理石桌面，还好有格裙。  
我这么想。  
-  
接吻的瞬间，内扣被他解开。  
紧接着一系列的动作是暴风般的侵袭。  
傍晚时分的星星夜空在窗外越发闪耀，而我喜欢的人就在身边。  
他的唇口挟住我的胸前花蕊，吮吸馥郁。  
我插在他头发丛林里的手逐渐发烫。  
-  
他穿着平常的篮球服。  
我撩开吻着他的腹肌线条，一路上游，点着红心的爱意。  
柏林墙口的蔷薇丛开花了。  
李永钦顶立的力度让我惊呼一声，指尖不由得掐紧了他的腰。  
他并未因此温柔半分，更加火热的在我身上发泄情欲。  
我一丝不挂地贴在他的身体之上，像是走在云端起舞的美妙。  
偷腥的猫在脖颈种下草莓标记。  
双眼迷上粉色哪有想法关乎明天如何上课，冲着他的两支锁骨的空隙贴了上去，大口地吸收甘霖。  
-  
抱着我滚到床上。  
不满手的抚摸向我索要更多，我俯下身半跪在他面前含入口中。  
男人都是下半身思考的动物。  
我故意挑逗他缓缓进行运动，被他摁住后脑加快节奏。  
直到潮水堵满了我的口腔溢出，顺着我的唇线下流，黏在身体上。  
他抱住我擦拭干净脸上的污垢，整根没入在潮湿的洞穴里，一探究竟。  
“学长...我们是一夜情做/爱吗？”  
我伴随着破碎的娇喘问他。  
“不是的...”  
他咬上我的耳垂，贴着我的耳廓，放大万倍的声线低沉像会魔法的咒语。  
-  
“我喜欢你。”


End file.
